


(Podfic of margot_tenenbaum's ) there was no sacred place

by TheMaiden (sweetdreamsgreenbeans)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsgreenbeans/pseuds/TheMaiden
Summary: It's in the moment between wishing and knowing that Lestat realizes the approaching figure is Louis. (original summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstaudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there was no sacred place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066682) by [firstaudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina). 



> Thank you once more to margot_tenenbaum for letting me podfic your wonderful work again (even though i was by myself this time around). I really hope that you'll enjoy listening to it <3

[There was no sacred place](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a8acdqv7hh1fobl/there+was+no+sacred+place.mp3)


End file.
